Barian Invasion
Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL II is the fourth arc of the Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL anime succeeding World Duel Carnival Finals. Story Setting The curtain falls on the World Duel Carnival, peace has finally returned to Heartland City. But now, a messenger from the Barian World, hostile to the Astral World, are aiming at taking the "Numbers" and Astral for themselves. In order to protect him, Yuma, Kite and Shark join together to combat the Barian threats. Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL II Duels First threat 's first attempt]] With both Vetrix and Dr. Faker defated, Durbe sends Gilag earth to acquire "Numbers" since his bravest warrior of Barian World. Gilag appeared from a portal in front of a gang of thugs led by Fuma after Fuma mentioned wanting more power. Gilag then uses "Rank-Up Magic - Barian's Force" to hypnotized Fuma and his thugs, making them chant "Barian!" With Fuma under his control, he instructed him to go after Yuma Tsukumo. Yuma then gets a call from Bronk's Duel Gazer, but is shocked to find a Barian-brainwashed Fuma, who tells him to meet him at Heartland Middle School to duel with the Numbers at stake. Yuma gave the Emperor's Key to Tori and ran off to school to duel Fuma. When the duel began, Yuma was able to lower Fuma's Life Points to 2500, but Fuma used "Rank-Up Magic - Barian's Force" card and Summoned his Chaos Xyz Monster, "Chaos Xyz: Machine-Armored Djinn, Engeneral", pushing him into a corner. As Yuma struggled against Fuma and "Engeneral", Yuma was about to give up since he could not think of a way to win the duel. However, after Tori showed up and returned the Emperor's Key to Yuma, he and Astral were able to make a comeback using a combination of "Number C39: Utopia Ray" and "Numbers Impact". Afterwards, Yuma discussed the upcoming battle against the Barian World with Kite and Shark, with Yuma believing that the three of them can overcome the Barians. Second attempt After Fuma's loss, Gilag Brainwashes a pro Duelist named Daisuke Katagiri who was visiting Heartland Middle School. Katagiri defeated Rei Shingetsu when the latter got in his way. Yuma sees that a Barian-brainwashed Katagiri brutally defeated Rei, Yuma immediately begins a Duel with him. At first, Yuma plays defensively to withstand Katagari's aggressive strategy. Even by Summoning "Number 34: Terror-Byte", Yuma was pushed into a corner, but Yuma was able to summon "Number C39: Utopia Ray" and defeats Katagiri. Afterwards, Yuma is exhausted and accepts Rei's offer to carry him on his back. Yuma officially befriends Rei and is then carried off by a running Rei while hanging half-off his back and screaming. Numerous Attacks .]] Gilag's next plan involved brainwashing the Student Council President, Mamoru Jinguji. Mamoru then challenged Yuma to a Duel, with Caswell supervising the Duel. Mamoru pushed Yuma into a corner by Summoning "Chaos Xyz: Saimon, the Disciplinary High Priest", but Yuma managed to bring out Utopia and win the duel, ruining Gilag's plan. Later, Gilag stumbled upon the school's Manga Research Club, where he brainwashed Chitaro Ariga. Chitaro kidnapped Rio Kastle in order to obtain Shark's "Number" card. The two faced off in a Duel, with Chitaro cornering Shark with his "Chaos Xyz" monster. However, with a little help from Yuma, Shark was able to save Rio and make a comeback with "Shark Drake Veiss". vs. Barian-washed Tori and Cathy.]] Gilag later convinced Yuma and Rei to host a Sports Duel Tournament in order to settle an argument with the Numbers Club in an attempt to take Yuma's "Numbers". Just before the final round, Gilag brainwashed Tori and Cathy with "Rank-Up Magic - Barian's Force", but this plan was disrupted when Shark left the tournament early. Gilag was substituted in as Yuma's partner instead. This worried him, as a Barian losing to a "Chaos Xyz" would have the same result as Astral losing to a "Number". Both Gilag and Yuma managed to work together to defeat Tori and Cathy, returning them to normal. Sphere Cube Encounter comes cross with Yuma and Astral.]] After the constant failures of Gilag and Alit, Durbe decided to send Misael to Earth in order to Duel Yuma. He gave Misael three Barian's Sphere Cubes, two of which he was to give to Gilag and Alit. He then disappeared into a portal and appeared in an unknown realm and approached a giant Dragon which he absorbed into a blank card. He then went to Earth, making the weather turn stormy. Seeing this, Gilag and Alit go to investigate and recognized Misael straight away as he emerged from the crater he created upon impact. Misael gaves the two their Barian's Sphere Cubes, then disappeared before they have a chance to talk. Misael spied on Yuma and Tori near the Duel Sanctuary and fired a sphere of energy at Tori, knocking her over. He then activated his Barian's Sphere Cube, forcing Yuma into a Duel with his "Numbers" on the line. Yuma managed to get a head start by Xyz Summoning his "Number 39: Utopia" but Misael countered with "Number 107: Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon" surprising both Yuma and Astral resembling the dragon from Yuma's nightmares. wielders.]] Using Tachyon Dragon's abilities, Misael destroyed Utopia, knocking Yuma back into the Sphere Field which deals real damage to him. As Yuma seems too weak to continue the duel, Kite arrives on the scene and takes Yuma's place in the duel. Kite summons quickly Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon, but struggles against Tachyon Dragon's abilities. However, he manages to survive Misael's attack and summons Neo Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon, managing to destroy Tachyon Dragon. Just then, Misael revives Tachyon Dragon and reveals his true form, using Barian's Force to evolve it into Neo Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon. This, however, turns out to be too powerful for the Sphere Field to contain and Misael is forced to cancel the duel. As the Sphere Field disintegrates, Shark attempts to catch Yuma but ends up falling into a crater along with him. Episodes Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL story arcs